Lo que pasa en Las Vegas
by inFINNity82
Summary: Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas, ¿verdad? Bueno, quizás Finn y Rachel no puedan dejarlo allí, y deban hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esta es una nueva historia Finchel en el universo Fanfiction... Es el segundo fic que publico. Este primer capítulo es bastante corto, pero los demás serán más largos ;) Espero que os guste y dejéis reviews.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

_**Finn**_

En cuanto desperté, noté un dolor terrible en mi cabeza. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero al mínimo contacto con la luz tuve que volver a cerrarlos. Cuando por fin pude abrirlos, me di cuenta de que esa no era mi habitación, y entonces fue cuando recordé que estaba de viaje en Las Vegas, en un reencuentro de todo el Glee club. Gruñí contra la almohada y me di la vuelta, encontrándome con algo que no esperaba... Rachel.

Me quedé bastante sorprendido; no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Simplemente me quedé varios segundos con la mente en blanco, pensando en lo que había pasado esa noche. Pero... ¡mierda! No me acordaba de nada. Aunque estaba bastante claro. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Me iba sin decir nada? Total, no se iba a acordar... No, por Dios, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso? No me dio tiempo a pensar en nada más, porque en ese momento noté como ella empezaba a moverse, señal de que estaba despertando. Me quedé quieto esperando que no me viese pero, claro, ¿cómo no verme?

- ¡¿Finn?! - preguntó alterada.

- H-Hola - dije simplemente, ya que no podía articular palabra.

Ella miró hacia todos lados de la habitación mientras se incorporaba. Hizo una mueca extraña, como de dolor, seguramente por la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer? - me preguntó asustada.

- C-Créeme que no lo sé - dije aún en shock.

- Por dios, Finn - dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente - Dime que no nos acostamos.

- Yo... no sé qué decir. No me acuerdo de nada.

Salió de la cama y respiré aliviado al darme cuenta de que llevaba ropa interior encima y no estaba desnuda. Yo también salí y empecé a vestirme mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

- ¿Qué le vamos a decir a...?

- No - dijo interrumpiéndome.

- ¿Eh? - pregunté confundido.

- Esto se queda aquí, ¿vale? - me dijo señalándome con el dedo en señal de amenaza.

- Pero...

Noté como su mirada cambió a un estado de furia que no es nada propio en ella, así que simplemente acepté.

- Claro, no se lo diremos a nadie.

Ella resopló y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a salir, pero la detuve.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿No esperarás que me quede? - preguntó sorprendida - No pueden vernos juntos por la mañana, es demasiado sospechoso.

Dicho eso, salió de la habitación. Yo me quedé solo, aún asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Me tumbé en la cama extendiendo los brazos y grité frustrado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan simple? Pensé que nunca caería tan bajo, al nivel de perder el control cuando me emborracho. Al parecer estaba equivocado.

Me levanté de la cama de un tirón, cogí mis cosas y salí de allí. La verdad es que no sabía donde estaba, lo único que pude suponer es que estaba en un hotel de algún lugar de Las Vegas. Le devolví la llave de la habitación, que encontré en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, a la recepcionista.

- ¿Una noche ajetreada? - me preguntó divertida.

- Ni te lo imaginas - respondí molesto.

En cuanto cogió la llave salí pitando de ahí, e intenté recorrer las calles buscando el hotel en el que estábamos alojados todos los del Glee club. Cuando por fin lo encontré, subí hasta el tercer piso y toqué a la puerta de la habitación de Kurt, que también era mía y de Puck.

- ¿Dónde has pasado la noche? - me preguntó Kurt nada más abrir la puerta.

Yo no sabía que responder.

- Déjale en paz, esto es Las Vegas, tiene derecho a divertirse - dijo Puck apareciendo por detrás.

«Sí, sí que me he divertido» pensé sarcásticamente, ya que no me acordaba de nada. Pero bueno, al menos Puck me había librado de tener que responder a lo que Kurt me había preguntado y que, por supuesto, no quería responder. Entré y fui directo a ducharme sin dar más explicaciones; necesitaba relajarme un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas tardes. O días o noches o cuando lo lean xD Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de la historia. Siento que tengáis que esperar tanto pero es que casi no tengo tiempo para entrar aquí así que. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior! 3 Espero que os guste este.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Cerré la puerta de la habitación detrás de mí, dejando a Finn aún confundido. Salí rápidamente del hotel mientras pensaba en lo que me acababa de suceder. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Bueno, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en una excusa de por qué no dormí en mi habitación, que compartía con Quinn, Santana, Mercedes y Brittany. La verdad es que éramos demasiadas en la habitación... «¡Deja de pensar en tonterías, Rachel!» me dije a mí misma. Llegué a nuestro hotel y pasé por en frente de la habitación de Artie, Mike, Sam y Blaine hasta llegar a la mía.

- ¿Rachel? - me preguntó Quinn al abrirme - Vaya, por fin apareces. Una noche movidita, ¿eh?

- ¿Q-Qué? - pregunté - ¿Por qué dices eso? No, yo...

La miré pensando una respuesta y no se me ocurrió ninguna, así que tuve que decir lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

- Me encontré con una amiga y me quedé en su casa a dormir.

Vi cómo Quinn y Santana, que había aparecido por detrás, me miraban poco convencidas.

- ¿Tienes una amiga aquí? - preguntó Quinn.

- Y... ¿cómo se llama esa amiga? - me preguntó Santana.

- Eh... Valerie.

Entré rápidamente en la habitación y me encerré en el baño. Me apoyé de espaldas contra la puerta, suspirando. «Casi me pillan» pensé. Un par de minutos después, oí como alguien llamó a la puerta del baño.

- ¡Rachel! Abre, por favor - oí decir a Santana.

Resoplé resignada y abrí la puerta.

- Puedes salir, las demás han ido a desayunar - me dijo nada más verme.

Salí un poco extrañada y me senté en una de las camas.

- ¿Ahora vas a decirme la verdad? - me preguntó de repente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? - pregunté intentando sonar convincente - Ya os he dicho la verdad.

- Ya sabes que tengo un tercer ojo mexicano, a mí no me engañas.

Me reí levemente por lo que había dicho, pero seguí insistiendo en que le había dicho la verdad. Ella se sentó al lado mía.

- Rachel, acabo de ver a Finn llegando hasta su habitación completamente alterado, ¿de verdad esperas que me crea que no pasó nada anoche?

- Yo... yo...

Me quedé sin habla; me había descubierto.

- Está bien, yo también me pasé con el alcohol y me acosté con Brittany. Pero ahora cuéntame que os pasó a vosotros.

- Yo...

Sacudí la cabeza intentando despejarme un poco, y me resigné a hablar.

- Es que... no me acuerdo de nada - dije intentando justificarme - Lo último que consigo recordar es salir con Finn de la fiesta totalmente borrachos, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en una habitación de hotel medio desnuda.

Resoplé mientras llevaba las manos a mi cabeza intentando no llorar.

- Hey, no llores. No es para tanto.

- ¡Sí, sí es para tanto! - dije alzando el tono de voz - Llevo un año entero intentando olvidar a Finn y cuando parecía que casi lo había conseguido, ocurre esto.

Empecé a llorar y Santana me abrazó.

- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie - le dije mirándola.

- Te lo prometo.

Una hora después de aquello, habíamos quedado con el señor Schue y los demás miembros del Glee club para volver a Ohio. Bueno, no todos. Kurt, Santana, Finn y yo volveríamos a Nueva York, ya que es ahí donde vivimos. Mierda, no me había acordado de que Finn también vivía en Nueva York. Bueno, no pasa nada, no pasa nada...

- ¿Estáis listos para irnos? - dijo el señor Schue nada más salir de su habitación.

- Aún faltan...

- ¡Aquí estamos! - dijo Puck apareciendo por el pasillo.

Finn venía con él, y en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, miré al suelo totalmente avergonzada.

- ¿Qué mosca les ha picado a estos? - oí decir a Kurt refiriéndose a Finn y a mí.

Decidí ignorarle y no hacer ningún comentario. Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto y nos despedimos de los demás cuando cogieron el vuelo a Ohio. En el rato en el que nosotros estábamos esperando nuestro avión, nadie dijo nada, hasta que Kurt habló.

- A ver, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada - dijimos Finn y yo al mismo tiempo.

Nos dirigimos una mirada confundida, y volvimos a mirar al suelo mientras Kurt resoplaba y Santana se reía levemente. Definitivamente, esto no iba a ser nada fácil.


End file.
